Anonymous
by TheatreOfDreams
Summary: Sonny recieves her first fan letter, Chad is really interested in it for some reason... Channy Fluff, Oneshot. nothing to do with you've got fan mail


**Anonymous**

Sonny skipped down the hall of the So Random studio, humming a happy melody. She was in an exceptionally good mood, for no absolute reason. Well no reason other than the fact that she'd just received her very first fan letter. She hopped in front of her dressing room door and threw it open, only to see the only person that could possibly bring down her day. Chad Dylan Cooper. He was lying back lazily on her couch, sipping on a glass of chocolate milk.

"What are you _doing _in here? Don't you know you have your own dressing room?" Sonny said, stepping inside the room. She crossed her arms and looked at Chad, awaiting an answer.

"You have chocolate milk." He said, shrugging his shoulders.

"You don't have chocolate milk at The Falls?" she asked skeptically, taking a step into the room. She was still gripping her letter.

"Oh no, we do, I just prefer yours." He said with a smirk

Sonny rolled her eyes and started toward her desk. "You know Chad, one day your going to drive me mad."

"Yep, mad with desire for Chad Dylan Cooper." He said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Sonny snorted, "Okay Chad," She said sarcastically. She placed the letter on her desk, smiling at her reflection. The letter made her feel bubbly every time she saw it.

"It's true Sonny, all girls who know me fall in love with me, it's a fact of life." He finished off his milk, somehow managing to keep the smirk on his face while he drank.

"Mhm, you keep believing that Cooper." Sonny said, laughing at his utter seriousness.

"I will," He said confidently.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good." This was usually the part where Chad would walk away, but for some reason he stayed put. A few, very tense, seconds passed.

"Whatcha' got there?" Chad asked finally, squinting at the letter. The tension evaporated with the change of subject.

"Oh nothing," Sonny said with contained excitement. "Just my first fan letter," She squeaked happily.

"Can I see?" Chad asked, in full seriousness.

"Okay!" Sonny said, happy that she could show it off. She walked over to hand him the letter and sit on the chair, but it was covered in Tawni's stuff. Sonny then looked at Chad's legs, which were stretched across the couch. "But your going to have to move those," she concluded, pulling the letter back toward her chest and pointing at his legs.

Chad looked at the letter, looked at his feet and, after a moment of heavy decision making, placed his feet on the floor. "Gimme the letter," he said, gesturing with his hands. Sonny handed him the letter and plopped down where his feet had just been, smiling. Chad unfolded the white paper. "Dear Sonny," he started, reading aloud.

"Chad don't." Sonny said, giggling and hitting his leg playfully.

"You are my favorite person on So Random," he continued, grinning. "Your sketches are always the best and I never really liked So Random till you joined the cast. I also think you are REALLY pretty, especially your beautiful smile. Keep being you, because I, and the world, love you." He raised his eyebrows. "Wow, this person sounds like they really love you." Chad said, handing the letter back to Sonny.

"I know!" She agreed, too excited to notice that Chad never really said things like he just did. "I just wish they'd put a name on it, so I could write them back."

"Why would you want to write them back?" Chad asked with genuine curiosity.

"To thank them and tell the person that I love them back of course." Sonny said, looking back down at the letter.

"Oh." There was another few seconds of silence. Suddenly Chad moved really close to Sonny. "Sonny," he said, taking her hand. "What if I knew who wrote the letter?"

Sonny looked up. "Chad how w—'' Sonny started, wondering if this was some kind of weird dream.

"I wrote the letter Sonny," he said, meeting her confused eyes. Sonny stared at him, bewildered.

"Really?" She was skeptical.

"Yea." He said, dropping his eyes. Sonny's heart melted at Chad's sudden vulnerability and she knew he wasn't joking around.

"Awww Chad, I love you to!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms around him with such force that they both fell back onto the couch, hands still intertwined.

"Does this mean I can kiss you?" Chad whispered after a few moments.

Sonny just nodded and let him press his lips to hers. Their lips lingered together for a couple of seconds, before Sonny pulled back. "I love you," she said.

"I know," he said, smirking a little. "It's a fact of life."

* * *

**A/N: Like? Review maybe ? =D**


End file.
